Un doloroso adios
by ino-sakura14
Summary: -Ya no hay nada que hacer Ino nuestro tiempo juntos se termino.-hablo serio y frio como siempre. -Entonces ¿este es el adios?-pregunto asumiendo con dolor la realidad . /Aveces el adios es el unico camino ¿pero porque es tan doloroso?


¿Por qué? Se preguntó una y mil veces. No entendía como las cosas habían cambiado tanto y ni en qué momento lo habían hecho, una frase la marco por completo _"esto se acabó"_ y con eso lo entendió todo. El fin de su cuento de hadas había llegado y aunque quisiera ya nada se podía hacer.

-No…-susurro con un hilo de voz sintiendo como cientos de pequeñas lagrimas bañaban su rostro.-N-No Sasuke no p-puedes hacer esto.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer Ino.-su voz tan dura y fría como siempre hacia que se sintiera aun peor.-Nuestro tiempo juntos se terminó yo tengo que seguir solo.

-No es justo!-lo recrimino dándole pequeños golpes en su pecho.-Y-Yo puedo cambiar te prometo que ya no ser tan celosa ni me enojare por todo ni nada pero por favor Sasuke-un nudo se le formo en la garganta-No me dejes sola.

-Tú no estás sola Ino nunca lo has estado.-con cuidado levanto su rostro para que se mirasen directamente, vio el dolor en aquellos ojos azulados que lo volvían loco pero no podía retractarse, ya había tomado la última decisión.-Tienes a tu padre, a tus amigos, a Shikamaru que es como tu hermano mayor tu nunca has conocido la soledad y espero que nunca la conozcas.

-PERO TU NO VAS A ESTAR!-lo corto gritando con la voz desgarrada.-No me interesan ellos, eres tú la única compañía que necesito.-ambos se quedaron en silencio, la rubia sollozaba sintiendo su cuerpo temblar debido a los pequeños espasmos producidos por el llanto, el solo la miraba con su cara inexpresiva pero con unos ojos que demostraban una culpa terrible.

-Tengo que estar solo.-rompió el silencio el Uchiha.-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión lo de nosotros ya no existe.

-Eres egoísta.-lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se separó un poco de su cuerpo.-Solo piensas en ti, en tus sueños y en tu camino y ¿yo? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasar conmigo? ¿No te importa lo que yo piense, lo que yo siento con esta decisión? ESTUVIMOS MAS DE UN AÑO JUNTOS SASUKE POR DIOS!

-No.-dijo cortante.-Tú me importas pero no como antes, ahora tengo otras prioridades más importantes en mi vida y tú solo eres una molestia en mi camino.

Y nuevamente quedaron en silencio, la brisa de media noche movía el cabello de ambos, las lágrimas calientes no dejaban de bajar de los ojos de la rubia y el permanecía serio… sin ninguna expresión ni nada que demostrara arrepentimiento o dolor. Asi era Uchiha Sasuke, quizás si le importaba, o quizás no, quizás le dolió o puede que no, no podía saberse con exactitud pues el no dejaba a la vista ninguna de sus emociones ni sentimientos y la rubia lo sabía mejor que nadie. Habían compartido mas de un año siendo pareja pero el siempre fue igual, no era muy cariñoso ni muy atento pero siempre que Ino lo necesitaba el estaba ahí, era un hombre posesivo y muy celoso pero frio y muchas veces hiriente.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-junto las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y pregunto lo que tanto temía oír.

-No hagas esto más difícil Yamanaka-miro la gran luna que los acompañaba esa dolorosa noche y suspiro con pesadez.

-Solo respóndeme Sasuke, te prometo que no volveré a buscarte nunca más.-tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla, tenía que salir de esa duda, solo con eso aceptaría la realidad.

-Ya no te quiero, al menos no como antes.-sentencio y en ese momento Ino lo soltó con brusquedad. Se sintió patética, hace ya una semana que Sasuke había terminado la relación y desde ese día ella no había dejado de llorar, había bajado de peso y su rostro era un desastre, estaba débil y sin fuerzas, con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos en pocas palabras estaba convertida en lo que nunca pensó ser.

Ella se caracterizaba por ser una mujer alegre, con gran vitalidad y sobre todo orgullosa. Segura de ella misma y decidida a cumplir con todos sus objetivos pero lamentablemente el Uchiha se había convertido en su talón de Aquiles. De él dependía su estado de ánimo, de él dependía de cómo se vestía, de si aceptaba el trabajo en el hospital, de si seguía o no el camino de su padre tomando su lugar en el departamento de interrogatorios de la aldea, de él dependía si tomaba el examen para convertirse en Jounin o no… en fin, de él dependía el completo funcionamiento de su vida y si, puede sonar enfermizo, pero el amor siempre ha sido una enfermedad y la más letal de todas, pues hasta ahora no hay remedio ni antídoto que pueda con él.

-Entonces este es el adiós.-seco sus ojos y tomo una bocarada de aire, cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa en su rostro y cuando se sintió lista los abrió enfrentándolo con la sonrisa mas hipócrita que había mostrado en su vida.-Fue un placer conocerte y haber compartido todo este tiempo contigo Sasuke.-extendió su mano para despedirse de una forma "formal", no quería besos en la mejilla y menos abrazos, no sería capaz de soportarlo…

-Esto es lo mejor Ino tienes que entenderlo.-apretó su mano con fuerza e inconscientemente entrelazo sus dedos. Ambos se miraron fijamente pues sabían que esa era la última vez que se verían cara a cara.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, que cumplas tus sueños y la nueva meta que te propusiste y que al final de tu camino encuentres a la persona indicada con la que puedas lograr todo lo que conmigo no pudiste.-le dolía cada palabra que salía de su boca, no sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para no derramar ni una lagrima en todo su monologo, ya no quería llorar, al menos ya no por él.

-Adios Ino.-con cuidado se acerco y beso su frente-Quiero que los dos comencemos a caminar al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien.-susurro débilmente, sus ojos ya no aguantaban las lagrimas ni su corazón el peso del dolor.

Se separaron con cuidado y cada uno tomo su camino sin mirar atrás, con paso lento y pesado iba reviviendo cada momento que vivieron juntos, desde el dia en que el le pido que fuera su novia aquel dia lluvioso en medio del parque, hasta el dia de hoy en que todo habia terminado para siempre.

Existen muchos tipos de despedidas, esta el nos vemos luego, el hasta pronto, hasta mañana,etc, pero solo el adiós es sinónimo de un hasta adiós significa el termino de todo, el final definitivo, nos abre los ojos y nos demuestra que ya no habrá un mañana, sino que solo existe un ayer que ya paso, un pasado lleno de hermosos momentos y presiados recuerdos que quizás con el tiempo se vallan olvidado pero que en su momento nos hicieron realmente feliz.

Decir adiós significa poner fin a todo, significa empezar de nuevo, desprenderse de lo que conocimos y comenzar a crear nuevos recuerdos por eso es tan difícil decir adiós, porque al hacerlo una parte de nosotros se va con el. Porque después de todo lo mas difícil de terminar es comenzar denuevo.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8—8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—

Pequeño one-shot inspirado en mi propia historia hace ya un mes termine una relación bastante larga y como ven no se me ha olvidado ningún detalle… ¿patetico no? Espero que les guste y bueno no hay mucho que decir… abrazos psicológicos a la distancia…


End file.
